shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Act VII: Revelation
' Act VII: Revelation '''is the seventh Act of Shadow Fight 2. Act VII is the first Act to be released in installments. It is divided into three chapters. All the three chapters are available as of now, and these chapters contain a type of unique Challenge, Survival and Tournament. The Gates of Shadows are revealed to be a portal, and Shadow is transported to a technologically advanced and alien realm: Titan's realm. The inhabitants of the realm are aliens from many different galaxies and planets, all brought under Titan's control after he conquered their worlds. Act VII is set in Titan's world, Shadow Realm. It is the most unique Act, with the enemies being aliens and robots rather than ninja. The equipments in Act VII are technologically advanced. Locations Chapter 1 * '''Factory Survival': This mode is similar to the Survival modes of other acts in the game, except that it has six rounds to win (as opposed to usual - though in the Interlude survival only requires six victories as well). Shadow must fend off Looters, who are trying to steal from the factory. * Hideout Tournament: In the Hideout Tournament, Shadow fights against allied warriors in Cypher's hideout. * Factory Survival: Factory Survival returns, with greater rewards and stronger enemies. Chapter 2 * Stone Grove: At the Stone Grove, Kali, May and Cypher find The Ancient. The Ancient pits Shadow against Titan's past challengers. * Incubator Tournament: The one who bests all of the others in the Incubator Tournament becomes Titan's soldier. Shadow fights here to become closer to Titan. The Incubator is where Titan's warriors are hatched. * Hideout Duel: Just as every Duel in all areas, the Duel is the type of sparring where the player has random equipment, and the Duel generates its own additional rule. Chapter 3 *'Spaceship Challenge': While Cypher holds Corrupted May in prison. Shadow and Kali go to Titan's Citadel, but Scavengers attack them and Shadow must fight against Scavengers with special rules just like every other challenge but harder. *'Stone Grove Tournament': When Kali And Shadow reach the stone grove, they find Titans soldiers instead ancient that supposed to kill ancient but fell to his sword, then ancient gave them "new life", they protect stone grave and shadow must fight them. *'Titan': Where the battle with Titan and His bodyguards happens. Titan is unlocked after 7th stage of the Spaceship challenge *'Incubator Survival': Shadow fights with titans army in survival mode. *'Factory Duel': Shadow duels with looters. Storyline Shadow goes throught to gates, and approached by a mysterious figure (Shroud) that tells to Shadow to put weapons down, But Shadow challenges him to a fight, while Shadow loses an alien: Kali, comes and attacks Shroud, Shroud becomes unconscious While Kali and Shadow escapes,Kali takes Shadow to Hideout, but Cypher asks that why Kali took him here as they are hiding from Titan. Kali tells Shadow survived the Gates, and Shroud was come to take him, Cypher impressed if Titan sends his strongest fighter, Shadow must be important for Titan, which makes him important for them too. Kali gives Shadow a tour of the world, explaining that the creatures were here because Titan claimed all of their people, and added them to his powerful, vast collection. Kali explains that Shadow needs to earn their respects, with combat, After shadow defeats all of the fighters, Cypher personally challenges Shadow to a friendly fight to test Shadow's prowess, Cypher proves to be an adept fighter, but Shadow eventually defeats him.He says that before Titan made his mark, the land was inhabited by a race of super powerful ancient creatures. When Titan arrived, he used his powers to change the will of all the creatures in the land. However, he could not change the will of the ancient creatures, for him it was too powerful. Instead, Titan ordered their extermination. Kali and Cypher tell Shadow the truth about Shroud who was the tournament champion and went to challenge Titan but ended as becoming a slave of Titan. Titan was almost completely successful. Only one ancient escaped, and it fled. Cypher built a machine several years ago to track down the ancient for its power. The machine was called Cronos, an advanced humanoid robot. Cronos found the ancient creature, but the creature, having advanced powers, changed the will of Cronos. It planted the idea of to "clean world of all vices". Cronos then became "insane", as stated by Kali. The characters then decide to track down Cronos, as he is the best hope of finding the ancient one. They find Cronos at the factory where Factory Survival takes place, but Cronos is guarded by a band of five Looters. Cronos speaks, instantly showing his changed will and high regard of the ancients. Shadow defeats the Looters and Cronos, and Cronos is disabled. The characters locate the ancient creature in the Stone Grove by checking Crono's memory chip. The characters begin a search for the ancient one, but suddenly Shroud appears. Kali says that the ancient one's location is a trap. Shroud threatens Shadow and mentions their earlier fight, claiming they have "unfinished business to attend to". Then shrouad reveals himself to be Ancient,was disguised as Shroud. Kali introduces Shadow as The Champion who came to defeat Titan, but he Ancient does not believe that Shadow is capable of defeating Titan, and recalls that he had met all of those aiming to defeat Titan before Shadow, and that they were confident and strong; however, a time later, the Ancient One saw them once again, as Titan's mindless soldiers, made to destroy their own homelands. Ancient, summons the ghosts of the warriors who fell to Titans Sword, and tells Shadow to defeat them to see Shadow's capabilities, Shadow defeats all the ghosts, Ancient one understands and admits that Shadow is very powerfull and skilled warrior, but asks them to do not fight Titan and Disguises him as one of Titan's soldiers, Kali asks if Ancient really thinks Shadow will stop, then Ancient's need to stop Shadow is much greater, because Titan should not have warrior like Shadow. Shadow defeats Ancient Ancient tells that Shadow is really strong that even Shroud which Ancient trusted him to defeat titan,couldnt defeat Ancient. Kali suprised that Ancient teach Shroud, Ancient reveals that he was believed Shroud, but Titan made him a slave instead, Kali asks if Ancient will help Shadow, but ancient tells them to go. Cypher asks what happened there and Kali says it was nothing but a 'useless' meeting, but the Ancient One disguised Shadow as Titan's soldier. Cypher says that Shadow won't be allowed near Titan but there are some tournaments going on and the winner will be Titan's soldier: this would bring Shadow closer to Titan. Shadow fights at the Incubator Tournament. The Incubator is the hatching place for Titan's warriors. After Shadow defeats a number of the fighters at the Incubator, Cypher radio messages Shadow and notifies Shadow that Shroud has become insane, after overhearing it by tuning into the radio of Justice, a warrior sent personally by Titan to neutralise Shroud and take Shadow. After winning more of the tournament, Cypher intercepts more messages and reveals that Shroud is becoming more unstable, and that Justice was sent to bring Shadow to Titan. Finally, upon completion of the Tournament, Shroud breaks into the Hideout and takes on the entire force of warriors, all of whom are powerless against him. Cypher alerts Shadow of the crisis, locked in his panic room, trying to come up with a solution. Shroud holds Cypher and the others ransom, and demands that Shadow come and fight him so that he can achieve his goal of killing him (Shadow). Shadow does so and fights Shroud. Shadow is shown to have immensely improved since the first encounter between him and Shroud, and Shadow wins the battle. Shroud then speaks, and says that he is not under Titan's direct control, and that he was acting of free will. He states how he believes that Titan's conquering and ruling saves worlds from destroying themselves. Justice interrupts, and orders that Shroud be placed in the Incubator feeding tub to "serve as nutrition for a new generation of Titan's military". Afterwards, Justice recognizes Shadow as an extraordinary fighter, and commends his "style". Suddenly,justice reveals her secret identity: May! Her eyes are white like demons, and says long time no see dear friend. She says gates are closed, and asks if Shadow wants to take titans place, Then sees kali and tells Shadows that he already have a new "girlfriend" and tells Titan was right, Shadow isn't saving the world he wants "chicks" and "power" Kali responds as she isn't Shadow's "girlfriend" she is Shadow's "Liaison Officer" and Shadow came for May, May asks Kali that what she know about her ? Cypher interrupts, and tells Justice that She doesn't have chance as he activated "Hideout's defense circuit" She realized that They tricked her, then curses.Says titan will come and take off their heads. Cypher states that May lost her mind because of Titan and as long as Titan holds grip of her mind she'll remain like that. Shadow and Kali goes to Citadel with Shadow disguised as Titan's soldier.But they are attacked by Scavengers: Titans prisoners whose Titan made horrible experiments on them, Kali explains Shadow that they are Scavengers, and are supposed to fear Titan's soldier but somehow does'nt fear Shadow, but as Kali doesn't know, they can smell Shadow energy, which they recognize Shadow. Shadow Defeats the Scavengers, Kali reports to Cypher that they have been attacked by Scavengers, and entering the citadel now, But Titan waits them, Suprise to Kali and Shadow, Titan explains his beasts know Shadow energy that they cant hide. Then tells him that There are some others who survived the Gates, which he thinks doubles of Shadow Shadow fights and defeats all bodyguards of Titan, before the fights the bodyguards of Titan mention that they have defeated other demons Titan, never though Shadow can defeat emperor as he thinks Shadow and Emperor is same,but Emperor is more dark, evil.Titan is very impressed and tells that Shadow is incredible and his capability is unimaginable, he wants to see Shadow's limits and summons Justice which surprise to Kali, May reveals he killed them and their blood is in their hands, Kali gets angry and tells her "Skank" But May tells her to restrict herself, and challenges Shadow to fight, asks him if he can win as she saw his every fight, but Shadow defeats her and May awakens. Kali tells May to go but May says she can't leave Shadow, But Kali tells Shadow came here to save her and she must go, May goes back to normal world, now the final battle begins. Titan says that after Shadow loses he will let him live enough to see his empire, The final battle begins.Titan makes his moves very slowly due His Suit and Gaint Sword,Titan also underestimates Shadow and holds back, just makes simple attacks, which gives Shadow upper hand. After Shadow wins first round, Titan activates his shield which blocks one coming damage then deactivates itself until charged, Titan uses his extendable arm to catch Shadow, He dodges Titans arm and attacks Titan then he tries to crush Shadow but Shadow dodges again then makes his fast attacks to Titan, heavily damaging his Suit,Titan upgrades his shield to second level shield reloads much more faster, Then he uses his Magic to grab and chock Shadow, which forces him to drops his weapon but Shadow gathers his strength and takes his weapon back, then dodges Titans heavy attacks and gives finishing blow to Titan's already damaged suit which starts to explode ,Titan loses,Shadow runs away from the explosion, Shadow gets his body back and Goes to home with May. Characters Introduced In Act VII Avatar masked.png|Shadow, disguised as Titan's Soldier Character kali.png|Kali Character cypher.png|Cypher replaces Sensei (Cypher is also a Miniboss) Character ancient.png|Ancient (Miniboss) character_justice.png|Justice, May controlled by Titan Boss titan.png|Titan, Boss of Act:VII Character assasin.png|Assassin Character master.png|Master Character guru.png|Guru Character corsair.png|Corsair Character emperor.png|Emperor character_hyperion.png|Cronos (Miniboss) character_justice_2.png|May (Corrupted) character_may_sad.png|May Awakened character_shroud.png|Shroud (Miniboss) Man z7 tournament staff.png|Cygnus Girl z7 tournament glaive.png|Aquaris Man z7 tournament swords.png|Hazard Man z7 tournament scythes.png|Tripwire Man z7 tournament daggers.png|Raptor Man hero composite spear.png|Abyss Man hero power fists.png|Golem Man hero composite sword.png|Mephisto Girl hero shocker claws.png|Harpy Man titans army 1.png|Emerald Man titans army 2.png|Garnet Man titans army 3.png|Topaz Man titans army 4.png|Beryl Man z7 tournament firebatons.png|Wraith Woman z7 tournament scythes.png|Pandemia Man z7 tournament sword.png|Whiplash Man z7 tournament knobsticks.png|Smother Scavenger 1.png|Scavenger Scavenger 2.png|Scavenger Scavenger 3.png|Scavenger Scavenger 4.png|Scavenger looter_girl_scythe.png|Looter looter_girl_staff.png|Looter looter_man_glaive_2.png|Looter looter_man_knives.png|Looter looter_man_section_scythe.png|Looter looter_man_staff.png|Looter New Equipment And Items Weapon tec knives.png|Techno/Hack Knives Weapon composite scythe.png|Reaver/Servo Scythe Weapon sectional scythe.png|Mowers Weapon tec glaive.png|Fretsaw Weapon tonfa guns.png|Blaster Tonfas Weapon composite staff.png|Telescopic Staff Weapon composite spear.png|Thruster Weapon power fists.png|Pneumo Fists Weapon shocker claws.png|Shocker Claws Weapon super composite sword.png|Composite Sword Weapon knobsticks.png|Orbs of Pain Weapon glaivebow.png|Cobra's Tooth Weapon rifle.png|Plasma Rifle Weapon electro hammers.png|Thunder Hammers Weapon fire batons.png|Flame Clubs armor_alloy.png|Alloy Armor armor_faceless_tunic.png|Faceless' Tunic armor_half-life.png|Half-life Armor armor_inferno.png|Inferno Carapace armor_luminosity.png|Luminosity Plate armor_membrane_cuirass.png|Membrane Cuirass armor_navigators_coat.png|Navigator's Coat armor_outworld_vest.png|Outworld Vest armor_redshift.png|Redshift armor_super_fusion.png|Fusion Core armor_tech_6.png|Polytoxine Lorica armor_tech_7.png|Galaxy Tunic armor_tech_8.png|Alien Cloak armor_tech_9.png|Mercenary Vest armor_tech_10.png|Space Gown helm_advanced_conical.png|Advanced Conical Helmet helm_anger.png|Marauder helm_crystalline.png|Crystalloid Visor helm_cyber_mask.png|Mandible Mask helm_cyber_samurai.png|Formics Headgear helm_faceless_mask.png|Faceless's Mask helm_h83.png|Elder's Visor helm_h85.png|Protector's Headgear helm_inferno.png|Inferno Headpiece helm_navigators_breath_mask.png|Navigator's Breath Mask helm_quasar.png|Quasar helm_super_laser.png|Laserbeam Mask helm_super_predator.png|Mask of Prey helm_tubes.png|Xenon Helm magic_acid_cloud.png|Toxic Cloud magic_death_ray.png|Force Ray magic_fire_aura.png|Wrath of Flame magic_sawmill.png|Torturer's Rage ranged_circular_saw.png|Circular Saws ranged_mine.png|Landmines ranged_blaster.png|Incinerator ranged_needles_w128.png|Mortal Thorns ranged_shuriken_w145.png|Lotos of Pain ranged_chakram_w126.png|Dissecting Blade Trivia * Kali becomes May's replacement in Act VII, taking over all of May's usual speaking roles. * At the first encounter with Shroud (after entering the Gates of Shadows), it is nearly impossible to defeat him, no matter how powerful the player's weapon is. His attack power is too strong and his armor is too defensive; even if the player do manage to survive the battle, the player will never be able to deal enough damage to beat him within 99 seconds. *Titan's Soldiers in Incubator Tournament tend to be named after gemstones. *It was revealed that the The Ancient one was the sensei of shroud. *Before Shadow came to Titan's realm, Shroud used to be the hideout tournament champion. *The circular saws are the only ranged weapons that these people throw from below. * The landmines is the only ranged weapon which is grounded. * Incinerator is the only ranged weapon that can shoot to enemies and it is sold with gems even if there is no enchantment. * Act VII is the longest act ever. * Act VII is the only act that does not have any Challengers * The Wrath of Flame is the only magic that spells from the player's hands to make a circle, but does not go away from the player's hands Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Acts